Different
by LittleRewbsAuthor
Summary: Evelyn Harper is new to Coates Academy - a school for misbehaved and 'Strange' kids whos rich parents have no other place to send them to and soon finds herself in the mix with caine and his gang of bullies, her goal to stay out of danger but can this goal come to light with someone like Drake merwin in the gang.


Evelyn would let out a sigh of relief, her foot reaching the final step of the winding staircase within the Coates Academy girls dormitory block. She'd gaze at the long corridor in front of her. The length of the corridor would be that of a tennis court, plus another half and the width at least three metres wide. The Corridors walls would be painted a dull vanilla cream colour decorated with a tiny pink rose patterning. The flooring would be made of polished wood, a long dark magenta rug place along the middle of the corridor. On both the left side of the wall would be five wooden doors each painted black with golden door nobs and the right side four. Each room would have a golden door sign displaying the rooms number - On the left side the doors would display numbers 110-115 and on the right side 116 - 120. Evelyn would look down at the booklet she'd hold in her hand which the Head Teacher had given her upon her arrival and eyed the number written in neat handwriting at the top right corner of the front cover '117'. Evelyn would walk towards the door with the number displayed on it, dragging her large suitcase behind her and would knock on the rooms door. She'd wait there for a few seconds, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground before the rooms door would suddenly creak open a girl dress in the schools usually red, white, gold and black uniform would stand at the doorway, her dark brown hair, tannished skin and piercing hazel eyes. "What?" She'd ask, her tone being slightly annoyed before noticing the booklet within Evelyn's hand "Oh..your the new girl..Names Diana ladris, and you are?" The girl would hold her hand out to Evelyn, in which Evelyn would respond with a handshake, "My names Evelyn..Harper." Evelyn would respond as the girl would step back allowing evilyn into the dormitory room.

The door room would be a rectangular shape, with a length of eight metres and a width of seven and a small two metre wide and high window on the very back wall. The rooms walls would be painted a plain white colour and the flooring a dark brown soft touching carpet. Its furnishings would simply be a large oak wardrobe, a desk with a cheap looking computer, a small wall mounted bookshelf stacked with textbooks and magazines, two beanbags, a tattered purple rug and two wooden beds both with underneath pull out draws. The bed set on the right wall would have dark purple pillow and bed sheet covers, with the wall against the bed decorated in pictures of boy bands and little post stick notes. The bed against the left wall would have a plain white sheets and pillow covers and its wall plain.

Diana would slump herself down onto one of the bean bags, picking up a magazine from the floor and reading it, "Do you have the shopping booklet thingie?" Diana would ask, keeping her gaze on the page she'd be reading, "Yeah the head teacher gave it to me before i came up here." Evelyn would shrug, placing her suitcase on the floor and sitting on the white sheeted bed, "You'll be able to choose a bed sheet from the seven or eight in the booklet, alongside some minor furnishings, lamps etc." would say calmly, turning a page within her magazine.

"How did you get all of those posters?"

"Mostly friends but, we get to leave Coates at weekends to that little town of Peridio and buy stuff with whatever money our parents send us." Diana would reply

"Ah..I see." Evilyn, would turn her gaze to the open window, a small November breeze would be drifting into the warm room, Diana would suddenly sit up, moving over to a clock mounted ontop of the desk. "A couple of my...friends will be round soon, you can stay if you want i don't think they'd really. Care." Diana would mutter, walking towards a small mirror mounted on the wall and would untie her messy ponytail to brush her hair. "I need the toilet..do you know where it is?" Evelyn would ask standing up and walking towards the door, "Fourth floor." Diana would respond and Evelyn would exit the room, the door making a small clink.


End file.
